


First Meeting

by accioval



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioval/pseuds/accioval
Kudos: 1





	First Meeting

The First Time

The first time Andy met Danai was in the make-up trailer. She'd been newly cast, and as lead actor, he felt that it was his duty to personally greet each and every actor that walked through the perpetual doors of his set. But, something about meeting her was different. 

He'd heard Norman, who'd already met her, drone on and on about how “fucking hot” she was, and how he was on a mission to acquire her number, possibly to sleep with her. He sighed, and prayed that he left the poor woman alone.

Something inside of him felt excitement at the prospect of meeting her, though. He'd watched her in Treme, and found himself to be quite the fan, and he'd also heard that she was a playwright, which fascinated him. In his mind, he decided to make a mental list of everything he wanted to ask her in order to make the proper first impression, but when he opened the trailer door, and saw her, he felt all of his thoughts slip into the void.

She turned, a bright dazzling smile on her face, and waved at him. He'd never been starstruck before, but he felt like that now, as his eyes drunk her in like a thirsty man in the middle of the desert. Norman was right, she was “really fucking hot,” but she was more than that. She was gorgeous. He'd never seen a woman so beautiful, so ethereal, so...his mind couldn't even formulate words. 

His eyes lingered on her heart shaped face, locking on her deep brown almond shaped eyes, which nearly sparkled. They fell to her full lips, which were curved into a flirty grin now. They trailed down to her full breasts, and toned legs, and took their time roaming all over her dark skin, which nearly shimmered in it’s smoothness.

Snap out of it, Clutterbuck, he chastised himself for staring too long, his wedding ring suddenly burning a hole into his ring finger. He decided to turn on the charm, as that always seemed to work in his favor.

“Hello,” he greeted her casually, his arm draped across the door. The hairstylist chuckled in the corner at how obvious he was being, but didn't say anything. “Norman told me that a beautiful woman was joining our midst, and he wasn't lying. I'm Andrew Lincoln, but please, call me Andy.”

He held out his hand for her to shake, which she took. When their hands did lock together, she felt the hum of electricity shooting up and down her arms, as if she'd touched a pole during a thunderstorm. Nervous at whatever she'd felt, she pulled her hand away. “Nice to meet you, Andy. I'm Danai.”

Andy sat next to her in his own make-up chair, as the hairstylist slinked over and began fluffing his curls. For awhile, Danai sat quietly, texting something on her phone, while Andy debated on how to talk to her again. After another long, awkward space of time, Danai reached down into her bag and pulled out a book to read. It was Homer’s The Odyssey, which he'd ironically just reread. 

His light cerulean eyes glinted with excitement, as he rarely found anyone to discuss classic novels with. He'd found a way in with her.

“The Odyssey?” he begins with a hesitant question. 

She turns to face him. “Yeah,” she answers. “I'm doing a re-read of classical Greek mythological poetry.”

Caught off guard by her answer, his eyebrows raise curiously, and a deep hunger arises within him to engage her in conversation, which he does. “Really? I just did a re-read of The Odyssey.”

“You've read it?” 

“Yeah, I read it and did my dissertation on Greek mythos as it relates to modern acting,” he began. “I elaborated on how Odysseus is quite like myself, of course.” 

“That's pretty forward of you to compare yourself to one of the most powerful Homoerotic characters in poetry,” she quirked an eyebrow up. “I did the same thing, though,” she admits shyly. “During my third year in undergraduate school, I wrote a long essay comparing myself to Athena…” 

“Now that,” he surveys her openly. “I could see.”

She flushes, as her eyes begin to distractedly survey the pages, but all of the words suddenly blurred together into one large, black blob. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, she'd been around handsome men all the time, but this guy was different. He unnerved her, he distracted her, he made her waver, just slightly, off course. That scared the shit out of her, but she already liked talking to him. 

She averted her eyes over to discreetly check him out. He was pretty, the definition of pretty white boy. His eyes were nearly a translucent blue, his nose was straight and symmetrical, his lips pink and pouty, his jaw square and chiseled. He was definitely attractive, but it wasn't just that, it was the energy between them, the intangible pull that she already felt towards him.

“You're from Zimbabwe, right?” he finally asked conversationally. 

She placed her book down and nodded. “I am.”

“I've been there a few times with my mum,” he began. “It's a beautiful place. I love the mix of culture, you know? Even if it's the byproduct of colonialism,” he went on. “My mum is from South Africa, she was a psychiatric nurse.” 

“Really?” She asked, humming to herself once more. “I studied abroad in South Africa. It even helped me with my own dissertation on how --”

Before she could finish, Norman and Sarah came booming into the make-up trailer. Andy was still staring at her, deeply engrossed in what she was saying. The door opened and shut one final time, before Andy's wife Gael trailed in after. 

Andy looked over, his wedding band nearly throbbing on his finger now. He took one final glance at Danai before focusing his attentions on their new friends.

“I see you've met Danai,” Norman winked. “Isn't she just as hot as I mentioned?” 

Andy flushed red, unable to speak as his wife stared right at him, and so did his onscreen wife Sarah. He felt put on the spot, he felt guilty for how mesmerized he'd been simply by her presence. 

“Yeah,” he answered Norman shortly. “I just wanted to make sure that Danai is comfortable on her first day.”

“I'm sure you are,” the hairstylist mumbled to himself, as he now prepared his products in the corner. 

“Well, I'm sure you've met her long enough, Andrew,” his wife snapped, oddly icy.

“Gael, you didn't even mention coming by today,” he answered. 

Danai simply stared at the couple, not wanting to come in between whatever this was. She smiled in a guilty manner as she watched the exchange unfold. 

“As a matter of fact, I did, sweetheart,” she told him, her eyes cutting suspiciously to Danai. “Your boss said you're not even working today, so I came to check on you, as did Sarah.” 

Sarah grinned, as she grabbed Gael's arm. Andy sighed. “I was greeting a new cast member,” Andy admitted. “I'll be home later.”

“You had to drive all the way from Atlanta to greet a cast member when you could've spent the day with your family?” 

“I spend time with you whenever I'm not working…”

“Well, clearly you didn't have to today,” she crossed her arms together and turned towards Sarah. “Don't you agree?” 

“Well, he probably should have told you,” Sarah agrees. 

“Andy does this for everyone,” Norman defends him. 

Gael's emerald eyes shrewdly pierce through Danai, who doesn't back down. She doesn't like this “new” cast member, already, but she backs down, pulling Sarah along with her. “I will be home, with your children. I expect a call during your lunch break.” 

Once the two of them were gone, Norman chuckled, and popped open a Snickers bar, for which he ate noisily in the corner. Andy turned to Danai, who pulled out her book once more to read. “It truly is nice to meet you,” he told her, before exhaling. “I'm sorry about my wife, she's like that with Norman too.”

“I call her Sonic with a stick up her ass,” Norman chuckles, which causes the three of them to laugh.

She didn't say anything back, but she thought it was nice to meet him too.


End file.
